runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Janai Protex
Janai Protex (sometimes referred to by players as 'Guthix Boss' or 'Janai') is the boss monster of the Guthix section of the God Wars Dungeon, and was released with the God Wars Dungeon Guthix expansion. She is currently the second highest level God Wars boss, just behind Lord Shadowcore, however, many players consider Janai the harder one to kill. Janai is the only monster to drop the Guthix hilt, which when combined with the Godsword blade, yields the mighty Guthix godsword. She uses Range, Melee and several Magic attacks. All of them can poison you for 240 damage. Her Melee attack, which very accurate, is a mighty bite with her big teeth which can hit up to 600 LP. She will only use her ranged attack if no-one is in melee range. It can hit up to 770 damage, so make sure that at least one player is in her melee range. You will notice her ranged attack when she moves her head back (like TzTok-Jad does when performing his magic attack) and shoots a big dart out of her mouth. One of her magic attacks is hitting everyone within the room. She spits poisonous bubbles which can hit up to 240 LP. Another magic attack is her electric energy ball which will charge at the end of her tail. When she has finished charging it (taking about 10 seconds) she will hurl it against a random player, doing up to 360 damage. Any player staying within a 3x3 grid beside that player may be hit too, so avoid standing next to each other. The third magic attack doesn't do any damage, but can still be very dangerous. During the entire fight she will continuously paralyze one player for about 7, and then will randomly paralyze another player. If you get paralyzed, do not panic, you can still eat and switch prayer, but neither run nor attack. This attack cannot be avoided with any protection prayer. You can tell when you become paralyzed, as both your and her eyes will momentarily glow a yellow-blue color. All attacks (except the paralyzing "attack") will poison you for 240 LP, so take some antipoisons with you. The best tactic to defeat her alone or in a small group is to pray against melee. As mentioned above, at least one player should be in melee range of her. If you kill her in a larger group (about 10 players or more), everyone should pray against Magic except tanks (If any). Do not forget that you should have about 3 tanks, or tank/warriors in smaller groups, in your team. This is because she will randomly switch from the player she is attacking to someone who is not too far away. If you're lucky enough, you may get a Guthix hilt or a part of the very powerful Balance chestplate and Balance cuisse. To get into the Guthix area (Guthix' cave of life) you need a woodcutting axe and a Woodcutting level of 70 or above to cut through the roots. So don't forget a hatchet (any hatchet will work). Notice that Janai Protex is protected by three bodyguards, Grandmaster Ibo (Magic), Barloc Stormclaw (Melee) and Dariom Stonewill (Range). Drops |} Trivia *Janai Protex is the only non-aggressive God Wars Dungeon Boss, which makes it easy to enter her Boss chamber and prepare (pots, prayer,...) for battle. *Many players say that she is the hardest God Wars Dungeon Boss to kill, despite the fact that she does not have the highest combat level. *Her examine option is a part of the MGMT Song "Electric Feel". Category:Bosses